


Mason's Medical

by ElysiumPhoenix



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Child Loss, Complete Story, F/F, F/M, Grace Mason takes no prisoners, Main Character Shot, Mostly friendship stuff, OC POV, OC main character, Took way too long to pick a title, also on ff, and romance...duh, couple of angtsy bits, drabble chapters, love me some Mark Sloan, no explicit sex, rated for themes of shooting and child loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumPhoenix/pseuds/ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: Join Doctor Grace Mason at Seattle Grace as she meets old friends and new, deals with the interns and tries keep her own interns from killing anyone. STORY COMPLETE!WARNING! - LOSS OF A CHILD MENTIONED MULTIPLE TIMESWARNING! - MAIN CHARACTER GETS SHOT
Relationships: Adele Webber/Richard Webber, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy)/Original Female Character(s), Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains the loss of a child that happened in the past. It also contains the main character getting shot. Use your discretion if this is an issue for you.
> 
> This story is completely written.

* * *

_Author Note - I'll say straight off the bat - I have zero medical experience besides minor first aid know how that most Mum's need to have. All the medical stuff is either from Grey's or made up. Grace's condition is entirely invented, as far as I know something like that can't happen._

_Never the less - enjoy._

* * *

_If you don’t like the rules, play the game until you’re big enough in the game to change the rules._

* * *

Grace stood on the balcony watching the new interns slowly trickle through the main doors, her large hot chocolate warming her rain-chilled hands.

‘I hear the daughter of a certain surgeon is amongst the latest sacrifices,’ she said as someone came to stand beside her. ‘Oops, I mean interns.’

The Chief chuckled slightly. ‘The rumour mill already going full steam then?’

‘Oh yeah,’ Grace said with her own laugh. She reached down to grab the small bag at her feet. ‘Your usual swill and a strawberry muffin.’

‘You’ve lived here how many years?’ Richard asked as he accepted the bag and pulled his coffee out. ‘And you still don’t drink coffee?’

‘Since 1994, straight out of med school, so eleven years now.’ Grace pulled her own half eaten blueberry muffin from her pocket. ‘And it tastes like crap no matter how much sugar you add. I’ll stick to my hot chocolate thanks.’

Richard joined her in leaning against the railing, watching the faces, both familiar and new, walk in. ‘Burke mentioned last week that he’s going to be choosing another one.’

Grace smiled. ‘That’s always fun to watch.’

‘Carmichael in Psyche has a new set of mind games to play.’

‘They cry so prettily.’

‘And I hear that the Dermatology people printed up some lovely pictures for the intro pack.’

Grace narrowly avoided snorting into her chocolate. ‘Remind me to avoid that floor for a few days, the smell of vomit lingers.’

‘And you?’ Richard asked. ‘What’s your game plan this year?’

‘Same as always,’ she replied with a shrug. ‘Videos. I hate people with a weak stomach and why fix what ain’t broke?’

‘Discussing your torture methods again?’

They both turned to find Miranda Bailey stood nearby.

Grace smiled happily. ‘Hello Miranda, how’s you?’ She handed over a second goody bag containing more coffee, a mocha latte, and another strawberry muffin.

‘Thanks, and I’m good, so long as the Chief here hasn’t given me any Rosemary’s babies.’

Laughing outright Grace turned back towards the entrance. ‘I hear one of them took modelling jobs to pay her way through, she’ll get a lot of hits about that, the women will think it demeaning and the guys…well.’

Miranda hummed. ‘Yeah, but she won’t have thousands in debt, so good for her.’

Richard nodded in agreement. ‘We’ll have to see if she sticks up for herself.’

‘Mm, I heard a rumour about you Doctor Mason.’

‘Is that right?’ Grace turned towards Miranda in interest. ‘Do tell.’

‘Overheard your second years talking about you, seems they’ve given you a name.’

Grace grinned happily. ‘I’ve been named?’ Miranda nodded. ‘I’m so happy, this is the best moment of my career.’

Miranda just laughed. ‘Apparently you are now called Nature.’

‘Nature?’ Grace and Richard said in confusion.

‘Mmhm, as in Mother Nature, always ready to smack you down with some pain and blood, right when you least expect it.’ Richard and Grace laughed.

‘Oh, I love it!’ Grace sipped her drink. ‘I might make them all watch the videos, you know, really earn the name.’

‘What about you Chief?’ Miranda said after they were done laughing. ‘You gonna do that ‘now you are the Doctors’ speech?’

‘Like Grace said, if it’s not broken…’

When the drinks were eventually done the three of them wandered off to their own domains, thoughts of terror filling their minds.

* * *

Grace managed to find Miranda in the canteen at the same time as her. She sat beside the resident and began eating. ‘So, I overheard something, that I’m not telling you, purely because it’ll piss you off and I don’t want you to kill the messenger.’ She paused to eat some of her banana. ‘However when you eventually have this knowledge for yourself, and you will, we both know there’s no secrets here for long, feel free to yell at me for not warning you.’

Miranda looked at her for a long moment. ‘Sounds like you’ll be owing me some of those muffins you’re always making.’

‘Oh yeah.’

‘I want chocolate ones and strawberry ones.’

Grace nodded. 

* * *


	2. The First Cut Is The Deepest

_ You teach people how to treat you by what you allow. Stop and reinforce _

* * *

Grace was stood above the surgical reception area, watching Miranda's interns. The Grey girl had a mocha latte in her hand and was arguing with the model and the puppy about them moving in with her. The Korean girl was calling out Grey on her bribe.

It was very amusing, making her smile behind her hot chocolate.

As Miranda emerged from the nurses' office her interns gathered round and got told their assignments. Grey however decided to be bold and ask for OR time, prompting the others to do the same.

She listened to Miranda tell them off, take the coffee and head up the stairs towards her. 'No one holds a scalpel till I'm so happy, I'm Mary-freakin'-Poppins.' Miranda then paused near the top of the stairs, realising they were still loitering. 'Why are you all standing there? Move!'

And they were in the wind.

Grace chuckled when Miranda reached her. 'Gotta love the smell of fearful interns in the morning.'

'Damn whiny, needy babies is what they are.' Miranda said glancing at the interns retreating backs. 'Izzy woke me twice during their first shift.'

'So the model does have some balls hidden away then.' Grace chuckled and saw a familiar face headed towards the lifts. 'How do you like the new attending?'

'Shepherd?' Miranda hummed. 'Did good work on the Katie Bryce case, clever move getting the interns to do the research, saved the girl's life doing that. What about you? What's your opinion?'

Grace looked at Miranda, loving that someone here was the same height as her and she didn't have to strain her neck every time they spoke. 'I've known Derek for a while. He hasn't realised I'm here as well, yet.'

'Why haven't you gone looking for him then?'

'We've never really got along that well,' Grace thought back to the conversation she overheard in the stairwell. 'And I don't think that's going to change any time soon.'

Miranda gave her a considering look. 'I think this is the first time you've had less than nice things to say about anyone.'

Grace just shrugged. 'He's a brilliant Doctor, truly amazing, but as people we just don't mix well. Much to our friends' amused frustration.'

'Any interesting cases lately?' Miranda asked as they started walking down the corridor.

'Nope, had some twins the other day, and I'm talking with Burke today about some heart stuff that might be an issue soon. Plus Kenley has given me some points of reference.'

'The Paediatric Doctor?'

'Yeah, he's my go to for any kid related info I can't find, you know the long term impact of early births and what not.'

* * *

'You alright?'

Grace startled when Richard spoke from beside her. 'Richard, hey.' She turned to look back through the window of the rape victim's room. 'I'm…okay. I heard she bit it off and that Grey is now carrying it around in a cooler.'

Richard winced slightly. 'Yes, yes she is. Patricia told me you'd been standing here a while.'

'Yeah.' She watched to unconscious girl for another long moment before turning away, Richard following after her. 'I'll check on her later. Thank you for coming to check on me.'

'Not a problem,' he said with a smile when she stopped at the lift. 'I'll see you later.'

* * *

'You seen my interns?' Miranda said as she stopped beside Grace.

'Er…' Grace thought for a moment. 'Oh, I saw them headed down towards the south overflow corridor. I think they congregate there or something.' She reached under the desk she was leaning on to grab the coffee and snack bag she'd put there. 'I was just about to come look for you. Here.'

'Thanks,' Miranda took a sip and then looked back at her. 'Are you here for the night?'

'Yep, busy night tonight, don't trust the juvies to handle everything, so…'

'Well, I need a break, and I need to scare my interns, want to join me?'

Grace chuckled and handed the file back to her intern that was stood nearby. 'Take that back to Mrs Hartley's room, and this time don't fuck up the charts or you'll get what's coming to you.'

The young girl scampered off with a wide eyed look.

Turning back to Miranda she grinned. 'Let's go scare yours now. Can you believe she put all the info in the wrong parts of the chart?' Grace grabbed her own drink and bag as she spoke.

'Seriously?' Miranda said with a frown as they walked off. 'What are you teaching your kids these days?'

'God knows with that one.'

They turned near the snack machines and sure enough, Miranda's interns were all sat looking exhausted. The two of them stopped and Miranda just held her hands out with a curious expression. In three seconds the beds were clear and the interns were gone.

Miranda smiled slightly picked up an abandoned packet of crisps. 'Waste not, want not.' And she settled on the bed.

Grace just laughed and joined her, glad for the rest, however brief it might end up being.

* * *

Ten minutes later one of Grace's residents found them.

'Doctor Mason?'

'Doctor Kay.' She said with a raised brow, he was one of the more competent residents that worked under her. It was unusual for him to need to seek her out.

'The Johnsons baby, Doctor Grey said she saw him have a tet spell. I think she went to Doctor Burke when Doctor Shen wouldn't listen to her. And when we, that is Doctor Burke and I, asked how sure she was that the baby was fine…well anyway, Doctor Burke took the case, I said I'd get your signature on these for him and let you know.'

Grace held her hand out for the papers, exchanging a look with Miranda at the same time. 'Thank you for letting me know. And tell Shen she's on Box 4 for the rest of her shift aside from checks on the Johnson baby.'

Doctor Kay winced, knowing what videos were in that box. 'Yes Ma'am.' He took back the forms. 'I'll get these back to Doctor Burke.'

After he was gone Miranda cursed. 'Damn Rosemary's babies.'

* * *

Grace stopped near the nurse's station in ICU.

'Need something Doctor Mason?'

'Oh, no, thank you Laura,' she smiled at the nurse. 'I just wanted to see if there had been any change.' Grace nodded towards Allison's room where Shepherd was sat doing paperwork.

Laura shook her head. 'Not really, she's stable though, so that's something.'

Grace nodded again and looked back at Shepherd. 'How long has Doctor Shepherd been in there?'

'He hasn't left.'

'Of course not,' Grace might not like him much, but he was a dedicated Doctor. 'Do me a favour?' She paused until the nurse nodded. 'Take this money to the machines and get him a sandwich and drink.' She handed over some money. 'Just don't tell him about me.'

She turned and walked off again before Laura could say anything else.

* * *

On her way out of the hospital, Grace took a detour to Allison's room. And was pleasantly surprised to find Allison awake.

Allison saw her through the window and smiled uncertainly.

Grace walked in, not going too close too quickly. 'My name is Doctor Grace Mason, I'm glad to see you awake.'

'Thanks,' Allison said with a rough voice. 'Are you on my case as well?'

After a quick glance at the chart, Grace saw she was okay to take fluids and moved closer to pour some water into a jug. 'No, it's not my area.' She put a straw in the glass and held it close to Allison's mouth. 'But, everyone has been routing for you. And…I wanted to speak with you when you woke up.'

Allison looked at her curiously. 'Why?' She looked wary, obviously expecting some kind of 'yay you' comment.

'I've…I've been where you are.' Grace said after a moment. 'I've heard all the things people say after something like this, I know at least some of the thoughts going through your head.' She pulled a pen and paper from her bag. 'This is the number for the therapist I saw, he was in Boston when I saw him but he relocated here a couple of years ago.'

'A guy?' Allison said hesitantly as Grace put the paper on the bedside table.

'His sister was raped, after that he specialised in helping rape and abuse survivors.' Grace smiled. 'He's very good, and will work at your pace, and he does it for free if you can't afford to pay. My number is there as well if you want it.' She turned to leave only to stop by the door. 'And you are a survivor, Allison. Don't let anyone make you a victim.'

Allison smiled and nodded. 'Thank you.'


End file.
